


Bestfriends to Boyfriends

by inky_button



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crushes, Developing Relationship, Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Texting, irishpotato, sex(joked about)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inky_button/pseuds/inky_button
Summary: I just wanted to Write some crankiplier so now this trash is there for you to read





	Bestfriends to Boyfriends

Tyler started a group chat  
Tyler: blue if you like some chick then ask her out, same for you Mark  
Blue: I dont like some chick!  
Markimoo: same here  
irishpotato: ya both were talking about liking someone at lunch, mark was talking to me about some brown eyed kid with a good smile, embarrassed yet marky?  
Tyler: yeah, Eth you were talking to me about her hazal eyes that make you smile and they fact that they have great muscals, for a second I thought you was on about a dude  
Markimoo: stop!  
Blue: ... Ty if you ever say that again I dont know just shut up  
irishpotato: tbh it sounds like you're on about the same girl  
Tyler: I think i might be on to something, Eth which part annoyed you about what i said?  
Blue: all of it!  
Tyler: was it the end?  
irishpotato: what are you trying to get from this tyler?  
~Blue left the group chat~  
Markimoo: FUCK YOU GUYS! JUST LEAVE ETHAN ALONE!  
Tyler: too late and i think i understand why he wont ask out his crush  
irishpotato: and that is?  
Tyler: just a theroy but he like mark  
Markimoo: you think this cuz?  
irishpotato: OMG! that makes so much sence! he's always looking at ya and really nice to ya and just OMG!  
Tyler: because he got mad when i said he was on about a guy and he discribed you  
Markimoo: i dont care who he likes, he's up set, go say sorry to him!  
irishpotato: i didnt do anything wrong plus i think you like him back!  
~Markimoo left the group chat~  
Irishpotato: plan get mark and ethan together is a go?  
Tyler: sure is

Ethan sat on his bed annoyed as hell because how could Tyler do that to him?! so what if he liked some dude? ok mark wasnt some dude but whatever! plus mark likes some girl. his thoughts were cut off by his phone beeping so he answered  
"hello!"

"hi, Eth I'm sorry the guys are assholes, is it ok if I come round? wanna make sure you're ok."

"sure but it's kinda late so if you come over you're probs gonna have to spent the night," 

"I'm fine with that as long as we get to school on time!" Mark sounded happy that Ethan was ok with him coming over

"see you soon." mark ended the call and Ethans heart was racing, mark was coming over to his, sure he'd been round before but never an over night plus his mum and dad where on a work trip so he could do what he wanted

soon mark was knocking at his door and Ethan rushed to open it "hi mark!"

"hey!" mark was wearing a dopey grin as he hugged Ethan, Ethan froze under marks grip "shit, are you ok ,sorry?" 

"I'm fine you just scared the crap out of me!" Ethan laughed and took mark to his room 

mark sat on the bed next to Ethan "hey, Eth, pose with me for a pic?" he asked hopeful as he pulled out his phone

"sure, what do you want me to do?" mark pulled Ethan on to his lap and made a kissing face but a few CMs away from Ethans face, Ethan was a little shocked but didnt wanna mess up the pic so he smiled happy as could be as a blush came on his face

"what you gonna do with that?" Ethan laughed

"send it to the group chat, you should rejoin by the way." so Ethan did

~blue joined the group chat~  
Markimoo sent a image   
irishpotato: that's so cute!  
Tyler: gay  
Markimoo: and?  
blue: yeah and?  
Tyler: you dont need to be protective over each other! gez, you're not even dating   
Markimoo started a group call  
"Tyler whats your problem?" mark asked

"Ty's just jeasouse you two are happy!" jack answered for him

"yeah cause I'd ever want to be a fag!" 

"be and Mark aren't even together and we wont ever be together so stop with all this bullshit Tyler!"

"i dont have a problem with you and mark being gay, im happy for you but i dont want to be gay!" tyler was just digging his own grave

"not being mean but it's hard to say "we aren't dating" when Ethan is sat on your lap or did ya forget 'bout cams being on?" jack added he really wasnt being mean, he wanted Ethan and mark to get together

"you know what? I love Ethan! i have done for a long time!" he turned and kissed Ethan, both faces going a deep red "I'd be fucking happy to marry Ethan!" 

"I'm proud of you two, dont let anyone bring you down!" jack cheered 

then they heard Ethan's brother "I dont care, shut up please?" Ethan nodded then whispered something into marks ear 

"I'm sorry for being an ass i was just trying to get you two together," Tyler said quietly 

"well, we just went from best friends to boyfriends so good job!" mark said loudly 

"do are ya two gonna fuck all night long?" jack laughed 

"maybe later," mark winked and ended the call 

Tyler:they're gonna fuck...  
blue: no  
Markimoo: not yet  
blue: MARK!   
irishpotato: AWW! everystory has a happy ending see?!

"I love you mark, see you in the morning"   
"i love you too blue," he kissed Ethans head as they drifted off  
i guess every story does has a nice ending


End file.
